japanese_in_disney_recordsavex_entzetima_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 5
|producer = |Chronology1 = Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Albums Chronology |Last1 = Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 |Next1 = Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 6 }} Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.5 tofubeats-hen (ハロー！プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.5 tofubeats編; Collected from All of Hello! Project's Songs Vol. 5 tofubeats Compilation) is a special Hello! Project best album in a six part series in conjunction with the HELLO! PROJECT COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK. All tracks of the album were chosen by tofubeats. The album was released on on August 13, 2014 and was exclusively sold at TOWER RECORDS alongside Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.6. The 16th track is a special mix by tofubeats, consisting of the other fifteen tracks on the album. Some of the songs were also covers: Gatamekira and ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ were originally by Taiyou to Ciscomoon, and Yaruki! It’s Easy was originally by Goto Maki. Tracklist #Inspiration! - Morning Musume #Banzai! ~Jinsei wa Meccha Wonderful!~ - Mano Erina #THE Manpower!!! - Morning Musume #Dakishimete...Namida - Ongaku Gatas #Koi no Hana - Abe Natsumi #ENDLESS LOVE ~I Love You More~ - ℃-ute #Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Hello! Project Mobekimasu #Gatamekira (ZYX Ver.) - ZYX #Onna, Kanashii, Otona - Sexy Otonajan #Urahara - Buono! #16sai no Koi Nante - Abe Natsumi and Yajima Maimi #Oshare! - Matsuura Aya #Ten Made Nobore! - Juice=Juice #"...Suki da yo!" - Morning Musume #Yaruki! IT'S EASY - Tanaka Reina, Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina, Umeda Erika, Arihara Kanna #tofubeats no 10bun de Tanoshimeru "Hello! Project no Zenkyoku Kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol.5" (tofubeatsの10分で楽しめる"ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました!; 10 Enjoyable Minutes of tofubeats "Hello! Project no Zenkyoku Kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 5") Featured Members *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka **3rd Gen: Goto Maki **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Mano Erina *Ongaku Gatas **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Ishikawa Rika **Konno Asami **Satoda Mai **Korenaga Miki **Noto Arisa **Mano Erina **Sengoku Minami **Sawada Yuri **Muto Mika *℃-ute **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Murakami Megumi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai **Arihara Kanna *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *S/mileage **Wada Ayaka **Maeda Yuuka **Fukuda Kanon **Nakanishi Kana **Takeuchi Akari **Katsuta Rina **Tamura Meimi *ZYX *Sexy Otonajan **Fujimoto Miki **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Murakami Megumi *Buono! *Matsuura Aya *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Otsuka Aina **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 630 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, tofubeats *Press Release Category:2014 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Series